The Art of Love
by MusicIsMyBoyfriend1234
Summary: Athrun Zala is a business major but is passionate about art. That changes when his parents die, he loses his inspiration & becomes depressed. Then he meets Cagalli, an aspiring artist, who gives him his inspiration back & just might make him fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This isn't my first story ever but this is the only story I have published right now..so I'd really appreciate if you took time at the end of this to write a review! I GLADLY accept constructive criticism or praise! Oh and I got the idea from a movie..except instead of art it's for reading this and please review, it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. If I did I wouldn't be writting fanfictions, instead I would be making it so Athrun and Cagalli have a better ending.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: First Encounters

"You done yet? I swear when you finish I'll be dead."

"I'm almost done, be patient _GRANDMA_!" Cagalli laughed.

Cagalli Hibiki was in her Art class which was taught by Ms. Murrue Ramius. She was a aspiring artist and that had been her dream since she was four. She had always loved art because she felt it was one of the easiest ways to express her feelings. It was just another regular Thursday night and she had just finished another one of her paintings.

She handed the painting in and was about to leave until Murrue stopped her. "Cagalli" Murrue said with a frown on her face. "I have to talk to you about something."

_Uh-oh. _"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Is my work becoming worse?" Cagalli asked nervously. She had always been self-conscious about her work and always thought they were missing something.

"No No! Nothing of that sort my dear! Your art if anything is improving! I just want to know if you can do me a favor."

"What's the favor?"

"Well you see, I have this amazing art student that used to paint that most beautiful works! He's like Picasso! But lately he's been missing all of my classes. His parents died in a car crash last month and I believe he's slipped in to quite a depression and that's why he has quite the thing he loved the most. It kills me to see him like this. I've tried speaking to him but he won't listen to me."

"I don't even know him! What makes you sure that he'll listen to me when he doesn't listen to you!?!"

"I don't have any proof that he'll listen to you - but you're our only hope" Murrue said, making her sound like she was the hero of some Sci Fi story where the fate of the world rested in her hands.

"I ca-"

"Please! It would be such a waste if talent like him just quit!"

"But Murrue..."

"Cagalli, you're the last hope for him...if you can't help him I don't think anyone can. I wish I could help him....he's lost so much for some so young and he needs someone that shares his some love for art as him and you are exactly that person!"

She sighed in defeat. "Alright. Alright. I'll do it."

"Thank you Cagalli! I owe you one" Murrue said and she wrote the boy's address down.

* * *

She found herself in Gryffindor Hall. It was an all boys dorm and it was filled with...no surprise...boys. Posters of hot woman in bikinis and football players were on the wall. She saw tons of boys walking around and laughing at each other, play fighting and just talking. She started to walk down the hall and realized she had never been in Gryffindor Hall.

_"Just find Room 210. Get this over with" s_he thought.

As she walked by a few boys started to whistle.

"A girl is in our dorm!"

"Hottie!"

"Hey hot stuff, come in to my dorm and I can show you a good time" Yunna offered.

Some of the boys that were friends with Yunna continued to flirt with her and instead of punching them all, she ignored them. She was on a mission and she wasn't going to get distracted.

She looked at the the numbers on the doors she passed...199..200..201...

_"What am I even suppose to say?" _she thought nervously. 202...203.._"Turn back while you still can!" _204_..._205...206...207..._"I don't have anything prepared!! What am I going to say! What if he kicks me out?" 208....209...210..."Don't knock CAGALLI! Don't knock!" _

She was in front of 210 and it was the same as any other door. It was tall and oak. She felt nervous because she wasn't really good with meeting new people despite her bright, optimistic personality. Her brain yelled at her not to do it and she had a debate about the consquences this would have but she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

No response.

She knocked again, no response.

She knocked once again, and still no response.

She guessed that maybe the guy was out partying or something. She checked to see if the door was locked and it wasn't. Against her better judgment, she opened the door.

* * *

The state of the room was absolutely appalling! It looked more like a pigs sty than someones room.

Clothes, books, magazines, shoes, paint brushes and DVD's were discarded everywhere and it was hard to see the floor, there was bowls and plates on the table that were obviously forgotten about and there was only a single plant in the dorm and it was dead. It was also really dark in the dorm and the only light came from the sky light and a bit from the ripped curtain.

This boy Murrue had been talking about must have really slipped in to a deep depression to have let his room get in to this state - it was even worse than Cagalli's disaste-zone-of-a-room! She tried to escape but she suddenly found herself unable to breathe and on the floor. A man was on top of her and pinning her arms down.

"Who the hell are you?" the man yelled. His emerald eyes were locked on to her amber eyes and she realized that his eyes looked cold and distant..

"Get...off...of...me..you..ass!"

"You..You're a girl" he stammered.

"No shit! Now get off." He got off.

"That doesn't explain what the hell you're doing in my room."

"I'm Cagal-"

"I don't care" he shot coldly. "What are you doing in my room was the question."

"Fine Mr. Grumpy Pants! Murrue Ramius sent me here to talk to you."

"Oh, she told me someone was visiting but I distinctly told her not to let anyone come. Sorry for attacking you...but I have to ask, do you usually sneak in to boys rooms?"

"NO!" she yelled blushing. She hadn't really noticed how he looked until now and now as she finally took the time to anaylze him she was captivated by how handsome he was. He had pale flawless skin and his green eyes were a unique shade of emerald. He had midnight blue hair and he just wearing boxers! His abs were perfectly sculpted like a god's! She turned a even brighter red.

"Can you stop staring at my chest?"

"I WAS NOT STARING AT YOUR..CHEST!" she yelled and she could feel her cheeks burning. "Anyways we shouldn't be talking about me, we should be talking about you."

"Look, thanks for coming but I don't need your pity. I already have enough of that from everyone."

"Good because you're not going to get any from me" she said. He was caught off guard by her answer. He was so used to all the people that came in and tried to comfort him and he didn't know what to say.

"I'm Cagalli Hibiki."

"I'm..uh...my name is Athrun Zala." When he gave her his name she smiled a bright smile. He felt a long forgotten fuzzy feeling in his cold heart...he didn't like it one bit and was going to make it stop fast. He went to his room assuming that if he ignored her she would leave. When he came out he was changed and she still hadn't left his room.

"You should leave now."

"I will BUT YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" she said cheerily and grabbed his hand. H

"Where are you taking me?!"

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**The beginning of this love story...this story is based of a small indie movie I loved called "Never Ending Shades of Blue." Anyways...I stopped here so you can review and tell me if I should keep on going.**

**So please review!**

**MusicIsMyBoyfriend1234 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I truly believed for a while that I wasn't as important to Fanfiction as I may have thought. So instead of writing, I decided to take a temporary hiatus from both of my stories - Falling For you, the Art of Love - and decided to bury myself with extra-credit assignments.  
But then I finally checked my account to see that Falling for You has finally achieved over 100+ reviewers! I'm amazed and baffled. It made my day a little happier.**

**So I'm going to update more often now that I know I have great reviewers! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny.  
**

* * *

Chapter Two: Goodnight To You Too

"Are we _there_ yet?"

"No."

"Are we there _yet_?"

"No."

"Are we-?"

"No, so can you shut up?" Cagalli finally snapped, raising one of her fists. "Just because you ask 'Are we there yet?' every other five seconds, it does not – and I REPEAT, DOES NOT – mean that we are there yet!"

"...Are we-?"

"If you ask me one more time I won't be held for the bodily harm that will come your way."

Athrun huffed, puffed, and grunted. "You know," he began, "you can't do this to me. I don't want to hang out with you. THIS is illegal! It's called kidnapping! So I demand that you set me free from your evil clutches this very instance!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Boo-hoo," she mocked. "Anyways, it's not kidnapping...it's more of a _surprise adoption. _Kidnapping is such a harsh word."

Athrun snorted at that. "Just let me go"

"No can do, sir-e!"

"Let me go or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else...or else...or else I'll scream at the top of my lungs! There are tons of people around us and they'll notice and I'll scream as loud as I can. I swear I will!"

Cagalli started to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Go ahead, I dare you!" she challenged. She started to laugh so hard that tears formed from in her eyes. "I don't care. But just see how manly all these hundreds and thousands of people will think you are when they hear you let out a girly little scream."

"S-shut up!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" she laughed as she continued to hold his hand. Her flesh touching his couldn't help but make him blush a bright red.

Despite thinking that this girl – Cagalli – was a crazy, deranged lunatic kidnapper and despite being 'adopted by surprise,' he still couldn't help but notice the warmth radiating from her touch or the fact that the spaces between his fingers were where hers fit perfectly.

"U-umm...anyways!" Athrun said quickly, desperately trying to take his mind off the fact that she was touching him. "W-where a-are you talking m-me, Kidnapper?"

She smiled shyly. "It's a surprise."

"Tell me."

"No. It's a surprise.''

"Just like you adopting me," he grumbled angrily under his breath. He didn't expect her to hear his grunting and was surprised that she did. She smiled and said: "Exactly! You're catching on!"

Cagalli started to smile at him again. It made him feel uncomfortable that she was so freely able to look in his eyes with her amber orbs. And her smiles – her beautiful, warm smiles – were genuine and could make the coldest of hears melt.

It made him mad.

"Can you just give up already? I don't want to do this." He snapped.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't get all touchy with me, buster! I'm just trying to be a good citizen and help you out of your...funk. But to answer your question," she said and squeezed his hand, "Athrun Zala, I'm not giving up on you. Not now, not today, not ever."

* * *

"I can't believe this! Or you!" Athrun Zala hissed as he looked at the _Andrea Mortimer Art Exhibit _at the Orb National Museum of Art, the very same destination Cagalli had dragged him to. "Murrue – that crazy, old bat – told you that I dropped out of her class, didn't she?"

"Yes. She said you were a painter," Cagalli said. "Used to be, that is," she quickly corrected. "You were a painter up until last month...until you told her you no longer were interested in taking her class..."

"And that nosy woman probably explained to you her reasoning for why I quit?"

Cagalli nodded shyly and suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I...she said...yes. She told me the reason why you quit. She told me the reason why you quit painting and have locked yourself up in your room."

"And now she wants me to start painting again and believes you can change my mind? Well you can't," Athrun huffed snootily. "I am only focusing on the important things in life and not some dumb paintings-"

"Look, Athrun!"

That caught him off-guard.

"What?"

"Look!" she repeated.

She raised her hand and pointed with her index finger at one of the Exhibit's paintings. Athrun turned to look at where she was painting and saw a stunning painting. It was a painting off a shady figure whose back was facing the viewer. The shady figure stood on a dark grass as the orange sun set behind them, almost making the sky look like it had been set on fire.

"What about it?"

"When I look at the painting I think...Oh, that person, whoever they are, must be incredibly lonely," Cagalli announced. "They're in this big world all by themselves."

"What's your point?"

"It's sad."

"So? Life is sad."

"My point is...my mother died when I really young. About seven or six," Cagalli said softly as she kept starring at the painting. "And my father was like you, a business man. He was always working after she died and never had time for me. I was left all by myself and was lonely..."

She smiled sadly. "But the fact that a single painting can evoke such a long forgotten and painful memory shows that painting is far from – and is anything but – stupid."

Athrun turned around, not wanting to look at the blonde or the stupid painting. "This is useless. I'm still not painting."

"I never asked you too. But I know you will anyways, one day."

"Don't hold your breath. But until that day can we go somewhere else?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

Cagalli decided to take Athrun to _The Garden State_ next. _The Garden State _was just one of the most popular American-owned in Orb. It was located in the heart of Orb, which was Main Street, the busiest street in the entire city.

Cagalli dragged him inside the restaurant and almost instantly after they entered, they were greeted by a busty, red-headed waitress.

"Ay! Hello!" the waitress said gleefully in a thick Texas accent. "My name is Bertha-Jones Almay and welcome to _The Garden State_! How may I help y'all today?"

"A table for two," was Cagalli's answer.

"No problem, sweetheart. Comin' right up!" Bertha-Jones exclaimed. She walked to the back of the restaurant, leading them to a private table in the very back of the restaurant. The table was partially hidden by the beautiful garden but had beautiful golden lighting near it, making it very romantic and beautiful.

"Here!" Bertha-Jones said. She handed them both a black menu. "What would ya'll like to chow down and gulp down?"

"HMMM!" Cagalli said out loud. She scanned the menu before giving her answer. "I think that I'll have _The Garden State _Super-Mega Burger with fries and glass of Coke."

"And you, honey?" Bertha-Jones asked Athrun, fluttering her thick red eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Just water."

Bertha-Jones looked at him oddly, but nodded. She was gorgeous and probably wasn't use to blatant rejection. She jotted down both of their orders on a small notepad and smiled. "Alright! I'll be back in a jiffy ya two!" she promised before darting off and disappearing in to the kitchen.

Cagalli waited for Bertha-Jones to leave before she started to speak.

"So Athrun Zala. Tell me about yourself."

"There's nothing to tell."

"That's not true. Everyone has a story."

"Fine. Then how about you?"

"Alright. My full name is Cagalli Rose Hibiki and I have one brother named Kira. I'm majoring in Art and I hope to have my very own exhibit in the Orb Museum of Art one day. I once broke three bones and cracked six rib bones when I was six and thought I could fly. I hate the word frugal and love Art. I rely on Ben and Jerry's to cure my blues."

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Oh, and I've never been in love."

"Here's your food! Just what ya'll ordered!" came the voice of Bertha Jones. In her hands she had Cagalli's meal - which had been a burger, fries, and a glass of coke – and Athrun's single glass of water. "Enoy!" she said and with that, she darted back off.

"Now it's your turn," Cagalli smirked.

"No. I don't want too-"

"Please," she pleaded desperately. She then made a puppy dog face which made it impossible for him to say the words NO.

"Fine," he sighed. "My full name is Athrun Zala and I don't have a middle name. I don't have any siblings or family. I'm majoring in Business and once the time comes, I will work at the same company my father worked in."

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Oh, and I think you're clinically insane."

"Unique would be the correct term," she corrected, smiling.

"Alright. I think you're clinically..._unique."_

The rest of the conversation flowed very fragile and nimbly, with Cagalli doing most of the talking and every so often making a puppy dog face which would prompt Athrun to mumble a few words. Eventually she finished her meal and after paying for their meals, they left.

* * *

"Oh god! Its two 'o'clock!" Athrun gasped as he looked at his watch and as they finally reached their University's campus. "That didn't feel like it was more than an hour. I can't believe it!"

"I guess time flies when you're having fun."

"No actually. It's because I have an exam tomorrow. But good try," he grunted. "Anyways, who ever said that I was having fun?"

"I did!" she said, or at least tried too. Instead she let out a squeal when she slipped on a patch of ice and fell on her behind. "OWIE! OWIE!"

Athrun couldn't help but laugh a little.

It was surprising – if not absolutely shocking – to hear the cold-hearted boy laugh. He was so troubled and burdened by his past, the loss of his parents, and his life crumbling down to nothing but ruins. But he was human and one of the greatest miracles humans were able to perform was being able to laugh despite being in the midst of overwhelming sadness.

He was able to forget, even if for just one fleeting moment.

"HELP ME UP, YOU JERK!" Cagalli demanded, turning bright red. Athrun walked towards her and tried to help her up. She felt furious when she saw the cocky smirk plastered on his face so when he extended her hand, instead of taking it she pulled him down and made him fall.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Athrun demanded.

"Revenge, you jerk," Cagalli hissed. She gave him a death glare but started to laugh too.

"I should be going to bed now," Athrun said, stopping her laughter. He got up and helped her back up as well. She noticed that he was acting cold once again, and as if he never laughed and as if he was totally unaffected by her.

"I should too. My house is the opposite way from yours..."

"Then I guess we should be going our separate ways."

"Goodnight."

She went on her tippy-toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She quickly turned around and walked over to her house, not bothering to turn back and see the shocked expression the cold-hearted boy was probably wearing on his face.

Athrun managed to move his fingers and touch the cheek where she had kissed him. It felt tingly and warm and he could tell all of his blood was rushing to his cheeks.

"Humph," he grunted as he watched her walk away. "Goodnight to you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: This story will be updated much more frequently from now on, now that I know that there is a genuine interest to it. As to FALLING FOR YOU, I'm not quite sure when they next update will be. I'm still trying to edit the chapters and also looking for a beta-reader! If you wanna be my beta-reader, just send me a message ! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEWER!**

**Goodnight To You Too,**

**MusicIsMyBoyfriend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been so long since I last updated _The Art Of Love, _which I do apologize profusely for. When you're constantly busy with school, and you add a case of writer's block in to the equation, it feels like it might take forever to even write a chapter. However, I've finally come back to this story (as I had planned) and I can promise you all that there will be _many _updates in the upcoming weeks and months - so bear with me now! I'm getting back to this story, and it feels good. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I did, and make sure to review once you finish reading it.**

**Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Daydreaming

"Cagalli? Cagalli Hibiki?"

"Hmm?" Momentarily, Cagalli stopped working on her newest painting, which had been inspired by Emily Car. She put down both her paint brush and palette and gave her undivided attention to her favourite teacher, Ms. Ramius.

Ms. Ramius had a large smile that was plastered on her face, reaching from one side of her face to the other. "Cagalli, I've been calling your name our for about five minutes but you've been too busy day-dreaming...about a certain blue haired boy, I presume. Is this an indication of how your date with each other went last night?"

She ignored the oddly warm feeling arising in her chest at the mention of his name, the tint in her cheeks, and the way that her ribcage felt like it was contracting.

"First of all, I'm just thinking about all the work I have to do to even make this painting look nice. I was not, and I repeat, not daydreaming about any blue-haired boys," Cagalli corrected. "Secondly, it wasn't a date. It was an _exurcison. _BIG lastly, he's still depressed about losing both his parents and I don't think that I can ever change that. But as I promised, I got him to leave his room and come to an art exhibit with me."

"Athrun left his dorm?"

"You're making it sound like some collosal, once-in-a-lifetime event," she laughed.

"Oh, because it is!" Ms. Ramius cried. She clasped her hands together and it was clear from her tone that she had been thoroughly pleased with Cagalli's progress with Athrun Zala. "I've asked two other students before you to try going to him - Meer Campbell and Lunamaria, you might know them. Anyways, neither of them, despite their tremendous beauty, were able to get him to budge. When they told him they wanted to take him, he slammed the door in their faces."

"I probably caught him off guard."

"Or maybe he's taken a liking to you."

Cagalli opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Instead, she just mumbled, "No freakin' way."

"Would I lie to you?"

Cagalli know that the probable, correct answer was "No." But she decided to be diffucult anyways, as she supposed it would be easier than admitting the truth. "I appreciate your faith in me, Ms. Ramius, but he's not interested in me. I'm never going to see him again."

"Please," Ms. Ramius said softly. "I don't think you should give up on Athrun just yet." And with that, Ms. Ramius stopped badgering him on the tip and resumed her teacherly dutties by marking the mountain of self-portraits on her desk.

Cagalli smiled sadly. "He's probably already forget about me, anyways."

* * *

No matter what he tried, or what he did, he couldn't get a certain blonde out of his mind.

Athrun had been staring at the crack, which seemed to get progressively larger every time he saw it, while lying on his King sized bed for approximately three hours now. He tried to calm down his mind, which was pacing back and forth and all over the place. Before the blonde had entered his life, no one had successfuly succeeded in getting him to leave his apartment for entertainment purposes - not even the two girls that tried prior, whose names he couldn't remember, or his best friend, Kira Yamato. Yet now, this girl, who he realized was practically an absolutely stranger, had been able to exert more power on him than anyone else he knew.

Just thinking about her and the kiss on the cheek she had given him made him nervous. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Who does she even think she is?" Athrun questioned furiously.

He knew the answer to that: she was a girl. There was over six billion people in the world, and there were over three million females. Cagalli was just one of them. There was nothing that stood out about her, nothing that made her particularly unique. In theory, she was just like everyone else he had ever known. To add to that, she was only a one-time date. He was never going to see her again, so she wasn't suppose to mean anything to him.

Yet, she did and he wanted to see her again.

The thought of never seeing her again strangely added to the list of his woes. For some reason, he was able to tolerate the her and her pain-in-the-ass personality. As annoying, perisistent, and violent as she was, he had to admit that he admired many of her qualities. Even though he had tried to convince himself otherwise, she was infact very unique - for instance, she didn't look like other girls he had been involved with romantically; and she was tremendously beautiful in her own right not only outside, but on the inside as well. She was kind, funny, honest, intellectual, witty, and warm, which were all wonderful qualities in a human being.

She hadn't deserved to be treated the way he had treated her last night, and thinking about it made him feel guilty. The very thought tortured him. All he despertely wanted to do was say apologize, to say, "I'm Sorry."

He should have been honest and told her that for a few brief, fleeting moments, Cagalli Hibiki had helped him forget about all of the tragedy that occured in his life during the past year.

For a few moments, he remembered what it was like to feel alive.

* * *

"Cagalli, I'm a little freaked out right now. Why are you so happy?" her best friend, Mirillia demanded.

The two best friends were happily devouring fried noddles at their favourite Chinese resturant across campus. The resturant, _Dragon's Delight _was small, discreet, and surprisingly, not very well known. It was a little place tucked away from the busy streets of Orb - but it had a nice atmosphere, wasn't crowded, the service was impeccable, and the food delighted all of the five senses.

It was really no wonder why the girls frequented the resturant at least three times every week.

"What? Is it illegal for me to happy now?"

"Of course not! I'm glad," Mirillia laughed." It's just that I haven't said anything for about five minutes, and you haven't even noticed. You're too busy having a smile from one side of your face to the other!"

She wondered if she really been smiling but just in case she had, she made sure to stop. "I was just thinking about something," Cagalli said quickly. "Art, actually. It's nothing really. It's just that I've been doing quite well in Art lately and I'm happy with my work."

"Oh, please. You've always done well in the call so cut the crap."

"It's kind of tiresome how you know me so well."

"Well we have been best friends since high school. So tell me why you're smiling, you goof."

"I was telling the truth, Mirillia. That's the reason-!"

"A date. You went out on a date, didn't you?" Mirillia squealed in delight. "Oh my god, Cagalli Rose Hibiki. I'm going to give you exactly ten seconds to tell me every single detail about this guy and whatever you did last night. Spill!"

"Shh!" Cagalli whispered. She didn't want to have garnered the attention of every single person in the resturant by Mirllia screaming about her love life. "If you promise to be quiet, I might share some details. Okay?" Mirillia nodded obediently, so Cagalli continued, "his name is Athrun. Zala. He goes to the same university as is but he's majoring in Business. His parents died recently, both of them, in a car crash. He's basically locked himself up in his room for the better part of three months, only leaving for classes. Ms. Ramius asked me to see if I could get him to leave his room, and persuade him to not drop the class."

"Wow."

"I know. He's been pretty down for a while and it kills me. It's not fair that he's had everything taken away from him. I took him out to the _Andrea MoRTIMER_ art exhibit to see if it would remind him how much he loves to paint, but it did nothing for him. Milly, I don't know why, but I just want to make him happy. If I just tried harder, I think I could."

Mirillia sighed. "Sounds like he has a lot of stuff going on. Are you sure he can commit?"

Cagalli gasped at the comment. To be honest, she didn't see why all girls her age were so eager to get married and settle down. "I don't want date him, let alone commit," she snapped. "We're friends. Friends do stuff for friends."

"Uh-huh...has he called you?"

"No."

"Has he emailed you?"

"No."

"Has he texted you?"

"No."

"Is it probable that he'll contact you?"

"Well...it's complicated...it's not his fault...you see-"

"Answer the question, Cagalli."

"Probably not," Cagalli sighed.

"So basically you're hung up on a guy that doesn't even plan on ever contacting you again."

Stabbing her sweet and sour pork, Cagalli objected to the claim. "I am not hung up on him. I'm being serious when I say I don't like him! But...his parents died and his whole world is falling apart, so excuse me for wanting to help him out in anway that I can."

"I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to break your heart again, you know how long it took to get over-"

"Stop. You don't have worry about that happening again."

"Look, Cags, from past experience I know that if he really wants to see you again, he'll make it happen. They always do." And with that, the two dropped the topic and caught up with one another.

"If he really wants to see you again, he'll make it happen."

* * *

Once again, he had left his dorm room and it was because of one certain girl that seemed to have turn his whole world upside down.

Before leaving his dorm room he made sure that he inspected himself from top to bottom. He was relatively pleased with what he saw in the mirror of his bathroom. He was dressed impeccably, wearing a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and dark jeans. He made sure there wasn't anything embarassing stuck in his teeth and that his hair was combed.

In his hands was a boquet of beautiful white roses. He closed the door of his room and pulled out his chunky cellphone. He punched in a few numbers nervously and waited for someone to answer. "Hello?"

"_Hello?"_

"Ms. Ramius, I'm going to need to ask for a favour."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my god, what is Athrun going to do? That's for me to know and you to find out soon. I'm also likely how absolutely guilty he feels for treating someone who was nothing but kind too him! It's fun writting.**

**Anyways, please reviews! They are an endless source of joy and aid me in to updating quicker! Thanks.**

**MusicIsMyBoyfriend1234**


End file.
